User blog:FateAlbane/GI - A Chronicle Eternal (Prologue)
Mission 0: Prologue – How the story begins... (Recommended Song) “Infinite is the number of people in the world. Even more so, are the many thoughts they give birth to. Out of that infinity, people and thoughts alike. So many will scatter, without finding a meaning. Yet that is necessary: In their place, the emptiness will be filled by new Ideals. However… Whereas thoughts fulfill an endless cycle of birth, death and rebirth. What of the people, who are bound to the same Fate? People once united, that are scattered as dust, and to the winds. People once rising, only to soon fall. Those once filled with happiness. Those who drown in sadness, unable to reach out, to breathe. Like Thoughts are, so are People. They all come together as one word, yet are so many, and so different. Some people, the world welcomes. Some people, the world abhors. People are different, yet All the same. Same people, same Fate. Fighting for something so grand, in this journey called Life. A wish, for the sake of ambition. Ah… But what was it that they said? What was it that they found? What lies at the end of a journey? Is it what we expect to find? Or is it something we had to make, all along? “What lies beyond our battle. Is it Fate?” Or… Maybe I really don’t know. How to call it, that is. It may be that none of these words – shuffling, fading… losing meaning in each other. Perhaps none of them is really suitable as a pair if I want to describe that which they sought to possess. For Words are misleading and fugitive to Memory. To the Truth of this Chronicle I see unfolding yet again, before my very eyes. For that reason (I believed), all of the words were but a Veil. They could “dress” the Reality of it All, but only by ultimately hiding its meaning with the convenient ornament of a lie. Ideal, was it? The word escaped my lips almost as if I could give the answer to those people, myself. Would that, too, be wrong? Yes. I didn’t even have knowledge of what they ultimately wanted with this. But still and almost as if their journey was my own, I felt like I should have been the one to speak. Even if I knew from the beginning that pronouncing myself here would serve me no purpose. And reality too, felt now more than ever before like a laugh filled with disdain. Which didn’t matter to me. It'' really'' didn’t matter to me. Because knowing full well what was about to happen… Being heard or not was inconsequential. I just felt like screaming, is all. That pure and simple feeling was the one thought taking over my mind. But was it a shout of victory, or a yell of anguish? A fierce invitation to announce battle that was to happen, or was it the clamor of a spirit – made upon the crushing realization that a fight to the death was the one and only option? As grandiose as their ideal was, they were many but not All. They were not all, and so their battle took place. Long-lasting was their conflict, and one where they risked no less than their ideal, their nature and everything they fought for. Those convictions were made as a blade of never-ending power, and that is what brings upon them the long sought victory, beyond the suffering, the hurt, the killed. As well as the blood, the tears and the pain. The answer was before them, and the last obstacle to it removed. What really was that "answer"? The day that for so long existed only in their dreams? Or that very dream taking reality’s place? For all of them, this particular question felt like needless reflections: All they needed was that final, simple and decisive step forward, towards it. That one moment would answer everything. Beyond their battle; The red of their blood; The crystal-clear tears that harbored all the same, the feelings of happiness they earned and the immense sadness that was the price to pay. Beyond the enemies felled and all the voices now silent. The final step of this long journey, towards Everything, was finally within their grasp… However. This step was one they did not take. Not because they gave up, far from that. The reason was quite the contrary. Almost in a gesture of acknowledgement to their capability, their greatest desire came to those who yearned for it as if with a will of its own. Arising before them was something so… Insignificant. And at the same time, the greatest Prominence. One their very minds could not contain. Suddenly, Light – A radiance so intense, that my sight was lost before I could contemplate anything at All. And then…” *** (Recommended Song) The young man opened his eyes, turning to the side so he could avoid the light that persistently shined right on his face, ending his sweet sleep and dreams. He should be no more than 20 years old. His face still lying on the grass, the black strands of his hair contrasting with the light green leaves he used as a the closest thing to a pillow. He could see the morning dew giving the landscape of the woods a beautiful touch of reflected shine – as if helping the sunlight and the birds chirping in the noble task of announcing that a new day had already risen. At the same time, the characteristic sound of crickets could be heard across that small forest, as a minor – but still indispensable – part of the “symphony of the green”, under the blue sky and the “Oh, so white and fluffy!” clouds leisurely moving around the heavens. The wind and the fluttering of the tree branches all together. It was simply natural and the aroma of green was almost like a fragrance rare to civilization and exclusive to moments like this... To be fair, an adventurer like him was more used to this kind of scenery than anything else, no matter how novice he was if compared to those crazy veterans who - people go around saying - can fell dragons or reduce mountains to rubble instead of climbing them! - Huh. That’s what I call a strange dream, if I’ve ever seen one. – the young warrior spoke, in a slumberous tone that came with a long yawn. – Good going, Demetrius. It’s what you get for sleeping in a forest, and right where the sun shines. Demetrius Delvarood is your name. Your story… Starts here. Or perhaps, is it better said… That it all started long ago? TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Blog posts